


Happy Easter

by kk_opp



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_opp/pseuds/kk_opp





	Happy Easter

说到复活节，你会想到什么？

 

可爱的兔子毛茸茸的长耳朵？还是等待寻觅的缤纷彩蛋？

 

当山田凉介发现恋人中岛裕翔和自己都休假的那天是复活节的时候，山田凉介第一反应是，这将会是个有趣的节日。

 

*

 

“裕翔，起床啦。”

 

“裕翔，快起来嘛。”

 

在梦中搂着恋人不着寸缕的胴体热烈地湿吻着的中岛裕翔觉得恋人闷闷的喘息声变成了耳边清亮的呼喊，丝毫没有刚才意乱情迷的气息，扶在他肩膀上的手也用力起来。中岛勉强睁开眼睛，恋人的脸从梦里跳到了现实，放大在他的眼前，见他终于醒来，就弯起嘴角俯下身去在嘴边落下一个吻。

 

“裕翔早安。”

 

中岛扶住山田的后脑勺，侧过脸追上了恋人玫瑰果冻一样的红唇，继续了梦里的热吻。中岛抢夺了山田嘴里全部的甜蜜气息，让他因为呼吸困难而发出闷闷的哼声，挠得中岛心头荡漾。中岛伸手准确接住山田即将落在他肩头的右手，分开手指和他十指紧扣，又加深了这个吻。

 

“老婆你好甜。”嘴唇贴着嘴唇，中岛说话喷出的热气打在山田的脸上，无论相处多久山田都依然会因为两人的亲密程度而感到害羞。

 

轻咬了一下中岛的下巴表示抗议，同时也是在为自己的脸红做无用的掩饰，“胡说什么呢你。”

 

“我说，老婆早安。”

 

额头相抵，山田沉浸与中岛无言对视带来的安心感中，好一会儿才想起来自己今天的计划。他探过身去，在中岛身后的床头柜上摸索着什么，没注意上身宽大的白色长毛衣已经因为姿势变化而被拉扯起来，露出一小半光滑的臀肉，让中岛一下子就深了眼神。

 

手随心动，正准备去回味熟悉的手感，顺便看看早饭是否能来份山田的“特别招待”，山田已经坐直身子，顺手把什么套在了头上。

 

山田整理好了朝着中岛晃晃脑袋，原来是双竖起来的兔耳朵，配上山田歪着头盯着自己笑得一脸乖巧纯良的样子，中岛本来就没下去的晨起欲火烧得更是旺盛，噼里啪啦不知道是柴火的声音还是他自制力崩溃的声音。

 

“不可以！”恋人眼中的欲望山田再熟悉不过，可山田不能让中岛就这么轻易得逞，破坏他早就想好的小计划。

 

山田撒娇一样的拒绝中岛只当是情人间打闹的趣味，整个人缠上山田，从山田的耳后细密地啃咬下来，最后在锁骨上加重了力度。

 

“阿山，我真的好难受。”

 

中岛牵过山田的手放在自己已经勃发的下身处，隔着裤子山田都能感受到性器上的血脉有力地跳动着，热气从山田的掌心迅速蔓延上脸。

 

“要先玩个游戏才可以。”山田依然坚持，见中岛还是一副生闷气的样子。山田只好握住中岛的手臂，轻轻地晃动着，嘟着嘴唇抬起眼睛看中岛。“答应我嘛，老公。”

 

基本上这两个字一说出口，除非是山田凉介让他禁欲半年，无论什么要求中岛裕翔也会拍着胸脯答应下来。更何况山田的意思是先玩个游戏，然后就“可以”，那可不就是任由中岛为所欲为，这又有何不可呢。

 

看见终于获得中岛的同意，山田高兴地跳下床，兔耳朵随着动作前后摇摆，把中岛撩得心痒难耐，只想赶紧把这个无论是什么游戏赶紧结束。

 

但是却先被推去了洗漱，又要哄着山田把早饭吃干净，戴上了兔耳朵的山田似乎真的变成了兔子，动来动去总是不安分地好好坐在椅子上，缠着让中岛喂自己，消磨了不少好时光。

 

“所以我们到底要玩什么游戏？”

 

山田分开腿和中岛面对面坐在他的腿上，中岛终于给今天特别爱闹的兔子凉介喂完最后一口米饭，捏捏他的脸颊，又亲了一口鼻梁。

 

“找彩蛋呀，今天是复活节。”山田兴致很高，回亲了中岛，双手紧紧地圈住中岛，圆脑袋靠着中岛颈窝，兔耳朵蹭在中岛的侧脸上。“Erotic Egg Hunt，就在我们家里哦，有三个彩蛋，要全部找到才算游戏结束哦。”

 

“Erotic？你这个小坏蛋。”

 

中岛掐了一把山田的腰，怀里的人敏感地抖了一下，中岛感觉到有什么硬物蹭过自己大腿，伸手摸过去却摸到了绒毛的触感，是小圆球的形状。中岛低头看山田，对方正在咬住下唇假装镇定，中岛摸摸山田发红的耳垂，问他，“这是小兔子的尾巴吗？”

 

山田点点头，站起来背对着中岛，缓缓地拉起毛衣的下摆，露出臀瓣中间小巧的毛球，然后山田稍弯下腰，翘起屁股晃了晃，尾巴上的短绒毛也随之颤动，中岛才平息下去一些的欲望瞬间又抬了头。

 

感知到危险的山田先转过身来后退了好几步，“裕翔你答应了我要玩游戏的，你要硬来的话我会生气的。”如果山田此刻不是因为成功撩拨中岛而得意地笑着，他的话会更有说服力。

 

中岛稍加思索，山田特意强调是“色色的”找彩蛋游戏，咬咬牙，就当是前戏好了。

 

“好啦好啦，我陪你玩就是了，小兔凉。”

 

猜测着“Erotic”应该算是个提示，中岛先是拉开床头柜的抽屉，各种口味功能的润滑剂几乎塞满了整个空间，翻了个遍也没有发现，只有一个不知道什么时候塞进去的黑色小方块，中岛拿在手上端详了一会儿，没发现有什么特别，“这个是彩蛋吗？阿山。”

 

“这个你看着像吗？！”倚在门边的山田没好气地说。

 

“哼，等下找到了我要先用草莓味，再用橘子味，然后是…”

 

收到山田视线警告的中岛识趣地闭上了嘴，逞口舌之快没有意义，中岛早就想好了等下让山田求饶的一百个方法，不，姿势。

 

中岛快速地回想着和山田在这个家里“色色的”点滴，试图定位彩蛋可能隐藏的地点，但这并没有什么帮助，只能让中岛排除，嗯，不对，某段回忆突然浮现，刚搬来这套房子的时候就在那里做过了。

 

厨房，被山田勒令过“不能玷污厨房”，但是好几次中岛看着穿着围裙的山田都太过心动，本来只是亲吻搂抱，但是血气方刚的两人太容易擦枪走火，半推半就之间，水也烧干了，牛排也焦了。没有彩蛋。

 

浴室，因为中岛和山田都是彼此的专属，又更加迷恋和对方赤身接触的亲密感，每次做完都要花不少时间清理，偏偏有时山田爱闹，有时中岛没尽兴，难免在浴缸里又会继续进行“下半场”。没有彩蛋。

 

客厅，虽然特意买了占据半面墙的平板电视，也订阅了N台、H台等娱乐频道，每次选好了电影，没过两分钟两人就已经黏在一起，不知是谁先开始的亲吻，之后便一发不可收拾。两人账户“已观赏电影”的清单里面，真正认真看完的大概不过十分之一。还是没有彩蛋。

 

中岛开始怀疑山田是不是在故意戏弄自己，干脆就霸王硬上弓，做得让山田求饶算了。

 

“裕翔，你好慢哦。”山田站在旁边倚着墙吃薯片，见中岛转过头来，就开始把手指逐根地含入嘴里，又慢慢抽出出来，发出“啵”的一声，然后伸出粉嫩的舌头绕着圈舔走残余的调味料。

 

这一下就让中岛想起有次和山田打赌输了，山田让他跳脱衣舞，还特意买了一身行头，他在房间磨磨蹭蹭换衣服不好意思出去的时候，山田就像现在这样吐槽他。

 

勾起嘴角朝山田笑笑，中岛走回卧室拉开衣柜，那本来应该被放在衣柜深处的软帽赫然摆在了中岛衣服的最上方，拿起来一看，赫然藏着一颗小彩蛋。拆下包装，中岛把巧克力抛进嘴里，搂过在旁边笑得狡猾的山田，交换了充满可可香味的一吻。

 

本应是浅尝即止的轻吻因为两人不愿分开而变了味，中岛用舌头攻略城池，山田也不服输，纠缠住吮吸起来，手也开始不安分地从中岛的衣服下摆伸进去，抚摸过他结实的胸膛，游走到他的后背，用指甲轻轻地在那上面划过几道浅痕。这让中岛想起自己在山田身上冲刺的时候，高潮来临之际山田总会抓紧自己，背上的微痛往往让中岛更加兴奋，握住山田柔软的腰肢，撞击进最深处，让山田发出欢愉的叫声，直到山田累得双手无力地搭在中岛身上，中岛才舍得将精液全数射进山田的身体，惊得山田又会掐住自己来抗议。

 

故意做出这样的小动作，不是点火是什么？

 

中岛不甘落后，隔着毛衣揉起了山田胸前的乳珠，让它卡在毛衣的宽松的间歇中，在指腹的纹路和毛衣的织料摩擦下，不一会儿就完全挺立起来，想要更多抚慰的山田往中岛身上贴过去，中岛却往后稍微躲开，惹得山田不满意地娇嗔了一声。

 

轻笑着，中岛贴近山田的耳边问他，“还想玩游戏吗？嗯？”说完还咬了一口山田的耳垂表示抗议。

 

可是这样山田反而拾回了点理智，把中岛和自己勉强分开，整整衣服，“要啦要啦，还有两个而已。”

 

在山田给出的“注意家里不寻常的地方”这种提示后，中岛拉开了客厅里每天早上都会被山田拉开放进阳光而现在却严丝合缝的窗帘，又有一小颗彩蛋掉在中岛面前。上个周末中岛就是在窗帘大开的这扇落地玻璃窗前，把山田压在窗户上用力地把他贯穿，窗外是灯火通明的街道，他们这不算太高的楼层让山田因为害怕被发现而异常敏感，后穴的嫩肉因为一丁点动静就会将中岛的阴茎紧咬不放，让中岛体验到了比起平常更为刺激的快感。

 

这种不合时宜的联想让中岛下身硬得有些发痛，手上一使劲居然就把彩蛋给捏碎了，山田走过来拿起中岛的手凑近嘴边，伸出舌头去舔掌心沾上的巧克力。

 

“找到两个，那就先给你一点奖励吧。”

 

说完山田就蹲下身去，解开中岛睡裤腰带前还抬起头带着诱惑意味朝中岛眨了一下眼，放出中岛压抑已久的欲望。中岛坐到沙发上，把靠枕递给了山田。山田跪在靠枕上，双手握住中岛的阳物，低下头朝着吐露着前液的头冠轻轻吹了口气，中岛几乎想要直接冲进山田的嘴里，最后还是怕伤到山田，只能掐住沙发的把手拼命克制，另一只手带上力气地摩挲着山田的下嘴唇，“老婆乖，别闹我了，真的忍不住。”

 

“知道啦。”

 

话音刚落，山田就伸出舌头顺着纹路从上往下，一分一寸地滑过性器上面的每一层褶皱，直至来到饱满坚硬的头冠，山田先是亲吻了这看似狰狞却总是让自己无比愉悦的巨物，这比直接被含在嘴里更让中岛兴奋，在中岛抽气的时候山田便把不耐的性器含了进去。

 

口腔湿润温暖的触感让中岛先是感到满足，然后就体会到了更多的空虚，迫不及待地想要进去更多，让山田的小嘴给自己全部的安慰。

 

山田瞪了一眼猴急的中岛，但还是适应着把他含得更深，舌头也在那狭小的空间里抚慰着不住跳动的脉络，双手圈住还留在外面的部分上下套弄。中岛的男性气息越来越浓郁，充满了山田的各种感官，迷醉之间他让中岛顶入了喉咙。被喉肉紧致包围的实感让中岛的快感积累到极限，中岛伸手抓住山田的头发，扶住他的后脑勺用仅剩的理智克制地抽动起来，山田也配合中岛的动作开始吞吐。

 

口腔内因为不断渗出的前液和山田的唾液混合在一起，因为来不及吞咽而从嘴角流出。中岛看在眼里，想用舌头帮山田舔干净，又想用自己的性器把山田好看的脸弄得更脏。在即将爆发的时候，想要抽离的中岛却被山田制止，随着山田火上浇油的用力吮吸，积攒多时的精华便全数被射进山田的嘴里，有些喷洒在山田的嘴边，他又伸出舌头舔了一圈，一滴也没有浪费。

 

爱惨了山田这副情动模样的中岛捏住山田的下巴拉近自己，俯下身去狠狠地把那双发红的嘴唇吻住，腥膻的气味还停留在里面，被中岛用自己的舌头一处不落地巡了个遍。

 

中岛把山田拉到自己身上坐下，左手套弄着山田同样难耐的欲望，右手则伸到山田身后在他尾骨那边若有似无地打着圈，浑身发软的山田趴在中岛的胸膛上似乎需要拼尽全力才能呼吸，眼睛弥漫着情欲的水汽。

 

“阿山，不想要我吗？”

 

高潮过后的沙哑声线，贴着山田的头顶响起，酥麻感从发端直达身体每个角落，山田脆弱的部位正把握在中岛手中，由他带着自己跌宕起伏，怎么不想要？山田多希望刚才滚烫的精液不是射进他的喉咙，而是…山田可以感觉到体液正从身体最隐秘的部位渗出，他下意识地收缩起那里的嫩肉，勉强安慰早已引火烧身的自己。

 

可是到了现在更不能前功尽弃，山田还是摇摇头。中岛加快了手上的动作，但却在山田释放的前一刻将他堵在半路，被憋得眼泪汪汪的山田幽怨地望向中岛，刻意为之的中岛更是连手都放开，抓住山田的臀肉充满暗示地搓揉着。

 

山田只好自己用手胡乱地套弄，因为在恋人面前自慰而害羞地咬住了下嘴唇，那发红的嘴唇引得中岛心痒，包住山田的手帮他射了出来。

 

“小坏蛋，那你没办法。”刮了一下山田的鼻子，刚高潮完的山田温顺得像真的兔子一样，缩在中岛怀里笑得满足又幸福。

 

”我帮了阿山，阿山不给我点提示吗？”

 

“在卧室里啦。”不止是中岛，山田也想快快结束这场游戏，如果不是有非要中岛坚持到最后的理由，山田早就趴在床上向中岛发出了邀请

 

中岛横抱起山田走回了卧室，把山田放在床上才开始翻箱倒柜，明明上午已经找过一次，不该出现的帽子已经被找到，剩下的都是平时就放在卧室的物件。

 

除了，早上找到的那个黑色小方块。

 

再度拿起之前随手放在床头柜上的这个不知名物体，中岛细细又看了一遍才发现有个凹陷，似乎是个按钮，试探地按了一下，却没有出现他设想中的小方块变形打开里面弹出最后一颗彩蛋的场景。

 

但是，床上的山田却轻微地颤抖了一下。

 

中岛疑惑地扭过头去看山田，只发现山田脸上的红晕越来越重，虽然紧闭着嘴唇，喘息声还是从鼻音中泻了出来，更可疑的是山田微微颤抖的双腿，和难受的神色。

 

这时候中岛才反应过来一个显而易见却一直被他拒绝的事实：山田从早上开始就只穿了一件长毛衣，里面一丝不挂，兔尾巴是怎样固定在他屁股上的？

 

山田这时候反而有点想躲，被中岛眼明手快地抓住双手将他翻过身去，中岛一手压住山田不让他乱动，一手摸上了那团兔尾巴，发现居然正在颤动着，刺激得山田的臀肉都在细微地抖动。中岛握住用力，就这样把毛绒球给扯了出来，把脸埋进枕头的山田发出了几不可闻的一声呻吟。

 

毛绒球下连着的不是彩蛋，而是正在震动的，跳蛋。

 

中岛关上跳蛋，握在手里才发现已经泛着不知道是润滑剂还是山田体液的水光，想到这个玩具在山田后面放了这么久，中岛居然也有些嫉恨。

 

山田从枕头中抬起头来，掩饰不住羞意地看向中岛，已经忍耐了一早上，还刚刚被跳蛋刺激过的后穴异常空虚，特别是小小的跳蛋恰好勉强只够按摩最初的入口，身体深处已经饥渴地等待着被更火热更粗壮的东西填满，不安地渗出爱液，为接下来的狂风暴雨做好了准备。

 

见中岛迟迟没有动作，山田只好自己拿过枕头放在腰腹下，在中岛面前翘起臀，左手掰开一边的臀瓣，右手探到后面去抚摸中岛。

 

“裕翔你还在等什么？”

 

山田挑逗的埋怨让中岛回过神来，虽然这样的山田他很喜欢，但他决定还是要好好惩罚一下山田。

 

“我在想，我的乖老婆到底是怎么变坏的？不要老公要这个，这个东西有你老公好吗？”

 

没想到中岛现在居然还有心思跟他算账，跳蛋被拔了出来让空虚感噬咬着山田的每一寸肌肤，他只想中岛现在立即马上和自己交融迷失在快感之中。

 

“裕翔不喜欢小兔子吗？”山田知道不能跟中岛硬碰硬，如果说想要，他此刻反而会坏心肠地不给。山田直起身来，歪着头，用手握住一边的兔耳朵，摆出中岛最无法抵抗的天真模样，往上盯住中岛看。

 

以为自己不露痕迹地动了动胯，中岛强撑着云淡风轻的脸色继续扮演着不为所动的角色。

 

“小兔子太坏了，把我的乖阿山都带坏了。”

 

山田一脸恍然大悟地想了想，先是摘下兔耳朵，然后一点一点地卷起长毛衣，露出平坦结实的小腹，红润娇嫩的乳珠，然后是锁骨、下巴、鼻梁，好看的眼睛从毛衣下面又露了出来，笑意盈盈地看着中岛。

 

然后山田又把兔耳朵给戴上，左手侧过来放在身前，勉强遮住一边的乳粒，还有再次勃起的性器，右手食指拨弄着下唇，问中岛，“这样的兔子，裕翔也不喜欢吗？”

 

几乎要缴械投降的中岛灵光一闪，完美的“报复”方案已经想好，“兔子兔子，你的尾巴呢？”

 

山田有些紧张，“不要尾巴，我要裕翔。”

 

“没有尾巴就不算是兔子哦，说谎的人没有糖吃的。”中岛拿起跳蛋，用另一边的绒毛在山田暴露在外的胸前打转，已经敏感到了极致的身体颤抖起来，山田的眼睛都因为忍耐而变红了。

 

在中岛鼓励的眼光下，山田接过兔子尾巴，探向身后把跳蛋又塞进后穴。然后在床上爬向中岛，翘着屁股让他可以看见那一小戳绒毛，伸出舌头舔了舔中岛嘴边的疤痕，“现在裕翔可以来操小兔子了吗？”

 

亲了一下那张乖巧地说出难得的淫词浪语的小嘴，中岛示意山田稍等，下床出了门，山田不可置信地怀疑中岛还要把自己晾多久来“报复”的时候，中岛拿着相机回来了。

 

山田有些后悔自己想的这个小情趣，上次他穿着女仆装被中岛拍了不少照片，之后中岛还故意对着那些照片在他面前自慰，让他又是羞恼又是情动。趁着山田还没抗议的时候，中岛先抓拍了好几张照片，又爬上床搂住山田，用坚硬发热的性器顶了顶山田的“兔尾巴”，“让我再拍几张，我就让你舒服。”

 

然后中岛再次打开了跳蛋的开关。这种程度的刺激对山田来说只是折磨，根本起不到抚慰的作用，他只好按照中岛的吩咐，和中岛一起摆出羞耻的姿势，被记录在镜头之下。

 

“老公…”山田的声音已经带上了哭腔，中岛放下相机，按压住兔尾巴开始打圈，山田感到被更有力地抚慰的同时，后穴深处更觉空虚。

 

隔靴搔痒般的刺激让山田心头好像被蚂蚁爬过，灼烧感转眼就消失不见，可留下的痕痒一层一层地直达心底。

 

山田想要把跳蛋拔出来，却又被中岛制止。“阿山不喜欢吗？”山田委屈地摇摇头，“那为什么还含了一个早上。”

 

山田紧闭了一下眼睛，然后红唇微启，眼神故意摆出勾引的姿态，“这样才方便裕翔你进来。”

 

中岛凑过去亲了亲暴露山田真实情绪的耳朵，跟他说“我喜欢害羞的老婆，更喜欢假装不害羞的老婆。”然后终于抽出跳蛋扔到一旁，左手捞起山田的腰，右手扶着自己的阴茎慢慢地送了进去。

 

入口因为跳蛋的开发和爱液的滋润已经完全打开，很顺利就接纳了中岛粗壮的阳物，尽管中岛拼命控制，山田的身体就像是最强力的吸铁石，把他的肉刃不断吸到更深处。

 

早就熟悉山田身体的中岛缓慢地进出着，让依然狭窄的内道慢慢随着中岛的深入而打开，内壁的嫩肉争相挤压着中岛的阴茎，想要被青筋勃起的性器摩擦而获得快感。终于全根没入的时候，两人都发出了舒适的叹息。中岛不紧不慢地进到最深处，然后又在后穴的挽留中一点一点退出，如此往复。虽然粗壮的直径把山田填得充实饱满，但那又平又稳的速度让山田的快意总是差那么一点无法再上台阶。山田忍耐不住，催促起中岛“快点”，中岛这才握住山田的腰，加速抽插起来，变换着角度碾磨最让山田兴奋的

 

看穿恋人心思的中岛开始全力前进，掰开山田的臀瓣，将阴茎根部都撞进山田的后穴中，满是精华的囊袋撞击着山田的臀肉，“啪啪”的声音有节奏地响起，在封闭的卧室里面不断回荡。

 

“裕翔，还…嗯，还要，再深点！”

 

为了满足做爱的时候还喜欢发号施令的老婆，中岛调整姿势把山田抱着坐了起来，让他背靠着中岛胸膛坐在中岛的阴茎上。为了保持平衡山田只能伸手圈在中岛颈后，中岛的双手也没停下来，开始抚摸被冷落已久的两粒红珠。大概是嫌中岛给的不够，山田也放下左手和中岛一起在胸前自慰，绕着乳粒在乳晕上打圈，胸部也变得酥麻起来，像是轻微的电流在乱窜，单纯的抚摸已经无法将其满足。

 

“裕翔亲我。”

 

中岛闻言就吻上了山田，山田有些不满，但在中岛的吻技下也只能投降，在中岛沿着唾液流过的痕迹吸出一个又一个的吻痕时，山田才想起来抗议，带着中岛的手摸上挺立的小红珠，“亲这里。”

 

按照山田要求，中岛只能把阴茎先从温暖的内室抽出来，还带出了不少本来被堵在甬道深处的爱液，床单也被打湿一片。失去满足感的山田不适地瞪了中岛一眼，中岛把山田转了个身，让山田的双腿圈住自己的腰，贴住山田不断地渗出前液的性器给它安抚，亲了一口山田的嘴唇之后中岛又把自己也急不可待的阳物送了进去。

 

下身恢复了细致缠绵的动作，确保每次的进入都能给山田的性腺带去足够的刺激，终于安抚好因为短暂的空虚而不安的山田。中岛这才俯下身去，用手在山田背后将他托起，先蜻蜓点水地吻过左右两边的乳珠，这才将左边的乳珠含住，让山田终于发出了满足的叹息。舌头在舔舐，牙齿在轻咬，后来中岛更是卖力地吮吸，似乎要把山田的迷人气息都全部吞进肚子里。

 

本来快感已经在山田的后穴累积，被含住吮吸的乳粒又成了欲望的源泉，因为中岛嘴上的卖力动作而不断向山田全身供给着欢愉，早就沉沦的山田因此更加迷乱，只知道配合着中岛的动作，好让自己能获得极致的兴奋。

 

山田的手向后伸去，摸到了中岛和自己交合的部位，感受着中岛阴茎上贲张的血脉擦过自己手掌，承受冲击的部位像是火烧一样滚烫，分不清是中岛还是山田的分泌物滋润着穴口更方便中岛进出，因而发出“噗呲噗呲”的淫靡水声毫不掩饰地揭露着两人赤裸裸的原始欲望。

 

理智已经全由爱欲取代，山田除了发出高昂的呻吟，大脑已经没有空间再去处理任何情绪，本能地摆腰摇臀，配合着中岛的抽动，又敦促着他再用力一点。山田的性器摩擦着中岛的身体，已经超负荷的欲望就差那一点火药就会爆发。中岛也感受到山田的极限，先是狠狠地碾磨山田的兴奋点，又缓缓地蹭过几圈，在山田迷醉之际瞬间撞击到甬道最深处，内壁像是被磨出的火花点燃了引线一般，快感就这样喷泻而出，山田被刺激得脚趾头都蜷缩起来，脑袋往后仰起形成了优美的曲线，精液洒在两个人的胸前，让本来已经因为汗液而黏湿的身体更显情色。

 

中岛掐住自己的大腿熬过山田后穴因为高潮而不断收缩的那近十秒，克制住了射精的欲望，未等山田恢复过来又开始了冲刺。

 

这时的中岛比起刚才明显要更为勇猛，在满足过山田之后，他现在要做的是平息自己的欲火，灭火器，只有山田才有。

 

每一下都比之前的还要冲击到更深处，就连平时未曾探索过的领域也在今天被开发，冲开层叠的皱褶，享受着被娇嫩的软肉细密地吮吸的快感，越深，越是体会深。这种上瘾的感觉让中岛的动作越来越快，刚退出又全力往回冲，以为带来快感的肉棒要离开所以拼命挽留的内壁还没反应过来就又被不留情地操开，和爱人紧密结合带来的快感让中岛也逐渐失去理智，单纯为了追寻欢愉而更快地抽插起来。无力反抗只能承受的山田同样沉溺在欲望的汪洋中，被中岛撞得几乎喘不过气来，每次还未回神又被中岛的顶弄带来更剧烈的快感，高速rr跳动的心脏让这些快感随着血液流遍全身，就连指尖都被填满涨了起来，所有的愉悦感觉都在升温发酵，再大声的呻吟已经无法宣泄山田的情绪，不安地觉得下一秒就要被快感填满然后炸开。

 

“太…太快了。”声音早就因为频繁不息的娇喘而变得沙哑，蹦出简单的字词想让中岛放缓速度，可是中岛不但没有慢下来的意思，还把山田平放在床上，换了角度让自己更方便动作，也让山田更好体会自己的欲望。任由山田胡乱地喊着“裕翔”、“中岛”、还是“老公”，他那一声声娇媚的喊叫都不过沦为中岛的催情剂，让中岛继续变本加厉。

 

直到山田又一次在没有任何抚慰的情况下射了出来，山田那双好看的眼睛装满了晶莹的泪水，难耐和欢愉交织在一起，被操射两次的委屈掩盖不住因为享受情欲而流露的媚意，半带嗔怪半带羞恼地瞪了中岛一眼，虽然因为乏力，与其说是“瞪”，不如说是又用眼神撩拨了一次自己还在卖力耕耘的老公，中岛也不想再忍耐，抽动了几下便把一股又一股的精液射进了山田的蜜穴深处，因为迸发而跳动的肉棒无规律地蹭过内壁，在温热的精液和强壮的阳物双重刺激之下，惹得甬道一阵阵地收缩，中岛的快感更是翻了好几番。

 

等全部的精华都射给了山田，中岛依然留在山田身体中不舍得抽离，他用拇指轻轻擦去山田脸上的泪痕，看爱人缓缓睁开疲惫的双眼，低头浅浅吻在爱人的嘴唇上，露出餍足的微笑。

 

“老婆，多谢款待。”

 

被折腾得劳累过度的山田不满地“哼”了一声，决定以后再也不尝试这种爱的小情趣，也绝不承认今天自己也快活得不行。

 

深知爱人现在闹着小别扭的中岛没有得寸进尺，搂住山田又亲了一下他最近刚刚胖回来的脸颊，温柔地说，“老婆我陪你睡一会儿，等下我做饭。”

 

听到山田满意地“嗯”了一声，中岛又补了一句，“老婆我爱你。”也不管山田哼哼唧唧的抗议，抬手把山田往自己怀里圈得更紧了。

 

至于还埋在山田体内的性器，中岛想，既然山田也没有反对，就让它们再缠绵一会儿才让它们分开吧。

 

*

 

山田在手机上看完一篇自己和中岛的复活节同人，心里第一个念头不是“迷妹每天都在想什么”，反而是“兔尾巴跳蛋到底有多可爱”以及“知名偶像应该如何订购情趣用品”。

 

想得入神就抱着手机翻了个身，忘了中岛还搭在自己腰上的手，这么一动就把本来也还没睡熟的中岛被吵醒了。

 

还迷糊着的中岛本能地亲了山田一口才问，“阿山还没睡吗？不要玩游戏到这么晚。“

 

“嗯，没有呢，看到了一些有趣的事情。”山田将手机锁屏，放回了床头柜上。

 

“什么事啊？”

 

中岛声音一听起来就是在天人交战，却还是硬撑着陪山田说话，有些心疼自家老公的山田转过身缩进中岛怀里，任由中岛将他抱紧。

 

等到中岛呼吸声又平稳起来，山田才把脸埋在中岛胸口前悄悄说：

 

“下个复活节再告诉你。”

 

 

 

 

***


End file.
